


RinHaru & VicTuuri Scat Adventures!

by matsuoka_harukas



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys being gay and doing gross things, Coprophagia, Dirty Talk, Fart Sniffing, Farting, Fingering, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OTPS AHHH, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Scat, Shit, Soooooo. Yeaaaaa., Toilet Play, Victor and Yuuri are a duo and skate together in the Olymics, handjobs, my faves, pooping, scat eating, scat play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuoka_harukas/pseuds/matsuoka_harukas
Summary: RinHaru & VicTuuri meet up after talking about the summer/winter Olympics and things get dirty. Really dirty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will not include sex (that will be the next chapter <3) but it does feature Haru and Yuuri taking dumps! I hope that suffices your scat needs <3
> 
> My blog- http://rinharuzzz.tumblr.com/ , I just posted some Rin scat pics as well as Victor ones! Enjoy~

Haru didn't really know how he ended up here, getting undressed by his lover in front of Victor and Yuuri...he really didn't- it was all a blur; these last few minutes. It was only around 2 hours ago that him and his redheaded boyfriend had been talking to world famous Olympic skaters (and powercouple) Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. The two pairs had seen each other on television numerous times because of the Olympics, and since then they had grown quite fond of each other. They finally decided to meet up in Tokyo since Rin and Haru had settled down there for awhile and Victor and Yuuri had been vacationing.

The two pairs sat in a small coffee shop and bantered on about their lives as Olympians, and even delved into their personal lives a bit... but maybe they delved in just a little too much... Haru grew increasingly flustered as Rin and Victor chatted up a storm about each others sex lives. He peered over the table to see Yuuri was just as embarrassed as he was; his face redder than a tomato.

Suddenly Rin decided to proclaim, "Yea me and Haru are REALLY into sca-" but he was quickly cut off by a wide-eyed Haru kicking his shin. "Ouch! Haruuu!" He whined, stroking the sore spot. Was Completely embarrassed at almost being outed for their odd kinks, the blackhead stood up immediately and pardoned himself to go to the bathroom, making sure to give Rin one final glare (and kick) before he left.

***

Upon entering the bathroom, Haru's tummy gurgled loudly as he quickly pushed himself into one of the three open stalls. "That coffee really did takes it's toll on me huh..." he muttered to himself, wishing he had ordered tea instead. The smaller boy knelt down unconsciously, pressing a hand on his stomach and putting the other one on the toilet seat, he felt like he was going to erupt at any minute.

Soon enough, a bubble of flatulence seeped out of his puckered hole in a loud, wet fart that sounded like a dying duck. Haru felt a little relief, but that all went away in a matter of seconds when he realized he might have sharted. "Shit!" he wept, standing up and pulling his pants down finally. And sure enough, he did. A brown sputter was as clear as day on his new white undies Rin had bought him; such a waste. "God dammit..." Haru groaned, seating his bum on the toilet.

The smell was awful, but he got to work on trying to clean up the mess he had made using a fair amount of toilet paper against his own poojuice. Of course the stain wouldn't go away, but he didn't want to be sitting in his own shit for another half an hour.

Suddenly, another person came rushing into the washroom. Haru wasn't sure who it was, but they were definitely in a hurry to get on one of the crappers. "They must really need to go.." Haru thought to himself, still focusing on wiping up the shart.

A few moments later and a loud *pppfffTTT* was all that could be heard from the other stall, along with the *kurplunk* of a massive shit log. Another few moments and- "F-fuck..." said the voice from the stall. It sounded eerily alike to Yuuri's voice Haru thought wiping up the last of his shit. Wait. Was that... was that Yuuri? More farts starting erupting from the stall beside him. Haru was starting to feel gassy himself by just listening to them.

The blackhead clenched his tummy and let his shithole burst aflame as some fiery toots escaped; along with another decent sized turd (less liquidy this time, which Haru was thankful for). "Haaah... mmf"

The stench grew stronger, but both Haru's and the strangers farts were't stopping anytime soon.

"mmmm- oh my goD"

*ppttHHHHHH*

"holy shiT-"

*bbblllbbBBTTTT*

"FuuuuCK-"

*pffttTTTTTTTTT*

The two men moaned and farted in unison. Truly beautiful.

It was around 5 minutes of nonstop toots until the both have them had stopped. Haru quickly gave his belly one last rub to make sure there was nothing left in the gas tank, and proceeded to wipe up his filthy, shit riddened hole. He then flushed the dirty toilet paper down the toilet, and straightened himself up before exiting the stall. The blackhead knew he needed to be quick in washing his hands so he could avoid confrontation by the other farter in the stall next to him.

He made his way to the sink and turned the tap on. So far so good- The stall opened.

"H-haru?"

"Yuuri??"

***

To be continued <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm going to get hate comments for this. Do I care though? Nope! I will share my dirty kinks as I damn well please. If you don't like it well, you read the tags.... soooo it's not my problem <3 Constructive criticism would be appreciated though since I'm just starting out as an author. Thanks!


End file.
